The Third ingredient/Battle with Sharon
This is where our heroes find the third ingredient and the battle with Sharon goes in The Return of the Sun Prince. with the others Nyx: That's a perfect idea, Snowdrop! Snowdrop: What is? Skyla: Did you tell Sharon yet? Snowdrop: No, but I was going to right now. Human Twilight: back Wait, where's Sharon? She was suppose to be standing out there, and keeping guard. Mushu: I'll go check it out. races over and goes around the corner Carlos: Hey, maybe Sharon went to catch a falling star! chuckles Everyone: Carlos! Scootaloo: Maybe she just went around the corner to gaze at the Moon. Yuna: That would make sense, Mama once told me that if you look to the stars, you can see the Great Kings and Queens of the past up there. Hiccup: Dad once told me the same thing too. then Mushu comes back, carrying Sharon's rifle Mushu: Sharon's not there! All I could find is her gun! She's gone! Glaceon: What?! Astrid: Sharon! Yuna: Sharon, are you there? SHARON!! Predator: Sharon! Sharon! (no reply) I think she's gone. Snowdrop: Wait, aren't you suppose to be dead? Predator: No. Uh.... I'm his brother. Human Rarity: Oh, no! Fishlegs: Do you think maybe she went on a head start to where we could find the next item? Yuna: Maybe. I don't know. Zoe Trent: We have to try. Snowdrop: Well, I know where we should go next. Just follow my lead. Snotlout: A Blind foal leading the way, this outta be interesting. Astrid: Snotlout in the shoulder Human Fluttershy: Snowdrop is right. She can see with the Force. Hiccup: Besides, she has Frostlord and Eaglesight helping her. Indigo Zap: See with the Force? How can she see with Force? Human Rainbow: Uh, her mother helped her. Sugarcoat: Who, Princess Luna? Human Applejack: No, no. Her old mother. Sunny Flare: Old mother? Human Fluttershy: A Pegasus named, Primrose. Sunny Flare: Where is she? Yuna: She's gone, she was killed by a Monstrous Nightmare. Lemon Zest: Oh, dear. Moon Starlight: Yeah, and then she was Adopted by our Mother. Snowdrop: That's right. Sour Sweet: That's good. Yuna: Alright, let's get going. lead on, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: You got it. Forstlord Onward, Frost! then take to skies some time of flying they settled down Nyx: Where are we? Snowdrop: We're at an old ruin I found. It's where I know that's some leftover snow and ice. Skyla: Aw, cool. Henry: Ice and Snow? What's that for? Vinnie Terrio: It must be something she created. Pepper Clark: Like what? Sunil Nevla: If you ask me, she might need it for making a snowflake in the shape of a star. Zoe Trent: That makes sense to me. Henry: Make a snowflake? She can make snowflakes? Vinnie Terrio: Yeah, and she was the one created the first snowflake in Equestria. Henry: Mike Wazowski WOW!! Russell Ferguson: I know. Henry: I wanna see this for myself! into the old ruin Snowdrop: No, Henry! Henry: in position What? What's wrong? Snowdrop: Something's coming. Henry: How can you tell? Snowdrop: I can hear with my ears. Zoe Trent: I can hear someone coming too. Snowdrop: I beeter get this done quick! then races inside the old ruins and finds something Category:Stuingtion Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts